


Something wiсked this way comes

by Herber_baby17



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И вот лучшее доказательство тому, что убийство нельзя*, - смеется в темноте знакомый голос. Мурашки бегут по спине Гарри. Он все еще не уверен, спит ли он или это последствие той дряни, что вколол ему Отто.</p><p>*цитата из посвящения к пьесе "Двоедушный" английского драматурга Уильяма Конгрива, "Любовь и убийство скрыть нельзя"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something wiсked this way comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).



> Эрогенная зона Оскорпа - Гарри Осборн.
> 
> 1 600 с чем-то там сублимированных слов. Ну у меня кинк на ГарэОсборна, который весь такой в смирительной рубашке сидит хД  
> А текст - легкая наркомания (иначе не умеем), намеки на шизофрению, раздвоение личности Гарри верит в хорошего Питера (это два разных диагноза), отсылки скорее ко второму фильму с Тоби и Франко, ну щито поделаешь. Плюс просто днище референсов на Джойса, Олдоса Хаксли и Шекспира. Более литературного текста я еще не заворачивала в трубочку хД  
> И упс, вселенная мувиверсная, но поскольку у Уэбба еще не появился доктор Отто, пусть он будет врачом при Равенкрофте, а не ученым с химикатами.  
> Ах да, горите. Ибо легкий, но все же рейтинг. Туудаалуу.

_«И в самых тайных думах не видел я снежинок, и в музыке своей не пел о дожде»_

_\- Дж. Р. Р. Толкиен, «Сильмаррион»_

 

\- Гарри, Гарри, Гарри! – во сне это Питера всегда утягивало в темную бездну. Во всех его снах, если честно.

Это Питер пришел к нему первый. Единственный, раз на то пошло. Это Питер предложил ему поддержку и дружбу. Это Питер, это все вина Питера. Кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться его воле?

\- Нет, не Питера, - говорит ехидный голосок. – Человека - Паука.

\- Это одно и тоже, - отмахивается Гарри.

\- Нет, дорогуша, Питер это маленький мальчик, с которым ты играл в детстве. Человек – Паук – это тот, кто оставил тебя умирать.

Гарри раздраженно сопит, а голос продолжает:

\- Это Человек - Паук отказался помочь тебе, когда ты так нуждался в этом, - настаивает голос.

\- Нет, Питер – мой лучший друг, он заботился обо мне, он не хотел причинить мне боль, он… - боль снова скручивает Гарри и все мысли, все слова и аргументы в его голове растворяются, пока не остается лишь ощущение такой сильной пустоты, что в ушах звенит.

 Мир обретает четкость, а к Гарри Осборну возвращается память. Иногда это похоже на ураган, иногда на лавину, а бывает,  воспоминания так нежно укрывают его, событие за событием, словно заботливая мать  ребенка. Это только кажется, что последний вариант – самый милосердный. Гарри ненавидит, когда происходит именно так.

Раз в неделю его возят на осмотр к доктору Отто. Тот скрупулезно изучает и записывает показатели, а после проводит с ним получасовые терапевтические беседы. Он говорит, это поможет, он говорит, что голоса в его голове – это естественная реакция организма на травму. Исполнять роль примерного пациента для Гарри не сложно, в прошлом ему часто приходилось  играть послушного мальчика. Доктор Отто единственный, кто обращается с ним, как с человеком, несмотря на его внешность. Он восхищается интеллектом Гарри, поощряет тягу к новому. Гарри даже удалось выторговать  у него несколько книг.

Это победа, - думает Гарри. Доктор Отто благодушно кивает и скрупулезно заносит все в свой блокнот.

\- Приступы повторялись? – он всегда задает ему один и тот же вопрос в начале беседы. Гарри не хочет говорить об этом, поэтому он лжет.

\- Нет, все тихо. Только скучно до ужаса, - Гарри делает вид, что зевает. Доктор Отто снова строчит в свой блокнот.

\- Гарри, а вы не задумывались над тем, что мирское уж слишком над вами тяготеет? – Отто повернулся и серьезно посмотрел на него.

\- Видите вон то проклятое пятно? – натянув ухмылку, отозвался Гарри. – Так что не надо говорить мне о смысле всего сущего и новой цели в жизни. Знаете, какими были последние слова моего отца? Он сказал, что годы моего одиночества – это разумная жертва. Во имя его исцеления, только вот все оказалось напрасно – и жертва, и исцеление.

\- Грехи сына должны пасть на головы его родителей, получается так, Гарри? – Доктор Отто встает со стула и подходит к одному из шкафов позади Гарри.

\- Получается, - кривится Гарри. Ему не хочется обсуждать случившееся. Это все еще ранит Гарри. Поэтому, он предпочитает сменить тему. – Доктор Отто, скажите, как так вышло, что такой талантливый врач спрятан в подвалах Оскорпа? Почему они держат вас в Рэйвенкрафте?

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, Гарри, - доносится до него голос доктора Отто где-то за спиной. – Сон лучший отдых твой, - в тонкую кожу Гарри впивается тонкая игла, и он проваливается в темноту, где его снова мучают кошмары о Питере.

***

Когда он приходит в себя, родные серые стены встречают его приветливым молчанием. Гарри благодарен им за это. На этот раз, Питер не только упал, Питер целовал его и клялся в вечной любви и верности, в том, что он не сможет жить без него. Гарри смущен и одновременно недоволен таким поворотом.

\- И вот лучшее доказательство тому, что убийство нельзя, - смеется в темноте знакомый голос. Мурашки бегут по спине Гарри. Он все еще не уверен, спит ли он или это последствие той дряни, что вколол ему Отто.

\- Думаешь, убежал, а налетаешь на самого себя, - фыркает Гарри, переворачиваясь.

\- В природе все прекрасно, лишь человек – дурен, - с ехидцей отвечает голосок.

Гарри снова фыркает, а голос продолжает:

\- Но это с другими спорят, а ты.. Ты неуязвим. Из бездн к вершинам – вот величие твое, - Гарри кажется, что в голосе появляются нотки гордости. Попахивает легкой шизофренией. Может, Отто прав, запихивая в него тонны таблеток? С другой стороны, а что ему еще терять? Однажды, он уже чуть не потерял все, а теперь… Ладно.

\- О да, давай поговорим о бестиарии HomoSapiens? – Гарри совсем не улыбается еще и со своим сознанием вести продуктивные беседы на тему прошлых ошибок. Или достижений, это как посмотреть.

\- Гарри, Гарри, - зовет его голос, - надо тебе почитать Фрейда. Подавление своих инстинктов – страшное зло, - в камере темно, а голос говорит так тихо, что Гарри приходится напрячься и вслушиваться. Этот шепот такой интимный, такой манящий. От него у Гарри мурашки ползут вдоль позвоночника, он чувствует привычное томление и жар внизу живота. В голову почему-то закрадывается картинка из последнего сна.

\- Слова, слова, слова, - спорит Гарри. Ему не привыкать, если ты носишь фамилию Осборн – приготовься к лицемерию, как минимум.

\- Не об этом ли ты мечтал, а Гарри? – язвит голос, когда рука Гарри против его воли накрывает его пах. Его трясет, он весь взмок, а рука продолжает уверенно надавливать и поглаживать бугорок поверх робы.

Гарри замирает, когда пальцы пробираются под одежду и едва ощутимо проходятся ногтями по чувствительной коже. Это не похоже на обычную дрочку, это даже не похоже на фантазии подростков, это нечто большее. Гарри чувствует привычный озноб, охвативший его позвоночник. Голос продолжает рассказывать ему, что он сделал бы, будь на месте Гарри. Когда он доходит до Человека-Паука, из горла Гарри невольно вырывается тихий стон. Голос поддевает его, но и поощряет тоже. Волна жара опаляет Гарри, за крепко зажмуренными веками застрял образ Питера с их прогулки, когда тот с тоской в глазах рассказывал ему о своей девушке. Обо мне, - поправляет себя Гарри. Это все было обо мне, и для меня, - выдыхает он. Кислород кажется такой роскошью в резко уменьшившихся легких.

Рука двигается в быстром, но уверенном ритме, а голос продолжает соблазнять:

\- Знаешь, Гарри, это даже забавно, - Гарри не уверен, что может быть забавным в его положении,  но он готов послушать еще, лишь бы эта сладкая пытка не заканчивалась. – Человек – паук отказался давать тебе свою кровь ради спасения, но ты принял яд мутированного паука. Невольно напрашивается этот вывод, - смеется голос, опять дразня Гарри ногтями.

-К..Какой? – с трудом выдыхает он. Образ Питера настойчиво остается перед глазами.

\- Что пуля сама цель знает, - Гарри вновь слышит смех, - Человек – Паук и ты. Вы теперь разделяете общий геном. Питер и ты, Гарри, - шепотом договаривает голос. Гарри прошибает дрожь, и он отзывается тихим стоном на откровение.

 - Ты же знаешь, что это значит, да Гарри? – продолжает допытываться голос. – Вы дети Оскорпа, вы ближе, чем братья по крови, подобных вам уже не встретить.

Гарри задыхается, пот градом струится со лба, острые зубы прикусывают нижнюю губу, лишь бы не сдаться, не издать ни звука. Но когда он слышит об их тесной связи с Питером, его мозг словно накрывает ударная волна. Удовольствие настолько сильное, что Гарри в нескольких местах прокусывает губу до крови (эти новые зубы, он все еще не умеет обращаться с ними), рука, которая так рьяно ласкала его, быстро зажимает ему рот, чтобы ни одного лишнего звука не донеслось до охраны по ту сторону двери. Гарри шумно втягивает носом воздух и расслабленно откидывается на койке. Влажная кожа быстро остывает и теперь ему даже зябко. Но цветные пузыри перед глазами продолжают лопаться, а в теле такая легкость, какой не было со времен его семнадцатилетия.  

\- Если каждый шторм кончается такой небесной тишью, - смеется голос где-то рядом. – Посмотри в зеркало, Гарри.

Гарри лень отвечать на едкие ремарки, не говоря уже вставать и делать что-то бесполезное, но он в таком прекрасном настроении, почему бы и нет?

С тусклого отражения зеркала на него смотрит лицо Гарри Осборна. И даже при слабом свете лампы позади него он видит, как лицо постепенно меняется, превращаясь в нечто новое. С зелено-желтой кожей, с горящими глазами, торчащими ушами и едкой ухмылкой.

\- Поздоровайся с детищем Оскорпа, Гарри, - улыбка, обращенная к нему полна острых гнилых зубов. – Теперь ты принят в семью.

\- И зеркальце сказало, - устало произнес Гарри, возвращаясь на койку. Впереди его ждала ночь полная раздумий.

***

Доктор Отто приветствует Гарри и привычным жестом раскрывает свой блокнот.

\- Приступы повторялись, - спрашивает Отто.

\- Нет, кажется, то чудовище с зелеными глазами, о котором я вам говорил всего лишь последствия одной абсентовой вечеринки в состоянии депрессии пару недель назад, - Гарри обворожительно улыбается.

 - Замечательно, Гарри, - радуется Отто, зачеркивая что-то в блокноте. Гарри продолжает улыбаться, но глаза его остаются холодны, как лед и невинны, как снег.

\- Знаете, доктор, когда я спустился в запрещенную секцию Оскорпа, там было еще много занятных игрушек, - Гарри внимательно следит за доктором, - думаю, вам было бы интересно изучить такие экземпляры. Крылья, щупальца…

\- Щупальца, говорите? – Отто щурится, и Гарри понимает, что зародил то зерно любопытства, которое ему было так нужно.

\- К чему слова, - пожимает плечами Гарри, - когда доказательства говорят о большем.

Отто кивает и отправляет Гарри обратно в камеру.

Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Отто первым делом стирает файл записи с камеры наблюдения в компьютере. Этот разговор ему может пригодиться. А потом он поднимает трубку и набирает номер, который ему дали при поступлении на должность. В трубке доносятся гудки, а потом строгий мужской голос отвечает:

\- Да?

\- Это Отто Октавиус, код 3, - он прочищает горло и продолжает, - объект Зеро дал наводку. Все дороги ведут в секретный отдел Оскорп Индастриз.

\- Оформите пропуск, доктор, - заинтересованно отзывается голос. – Скоро загляну в гости. И лучше, оформите сразу две карты доступа – к пациентам «Зеро» и «рептилия». У нас впереди много напряженной работы.

Доктор Отто кладет трубку и довольно улыбается. Кажется, его ждет новая вершина в карьерной лестнице. Однако чего он точно не может предсказать, так это того, что великая и могучая корпорация Оскорп, которой он служил верой и правдой, бросит его в комнате, полной радиоактивных элементов  несколько месяцев спустя за то, что тот слишком много знал. И когда в этой комнате вдруг появятся дополнительные секции, он не сразу их заметит, потому что ядовитый туман будет жечь глаза. А потому так и не увидит, сколько еще экспонатов скрывается в тайнике Оскорпа.

Тремя меньше, - зачарованно подумает Гарри, когда могучие щупальца Отто вытащат его из камеры в Рэйвенкрофте. А потом, Зеленый Гоблин тихо подскажет ему, все-таки оно того стоило, да?


End file.
